My Poor Angel
by Deadly Black Viper
Summary: Bella becomes pregnant. But, what happens when someone threatens the lives of the babies and Bella? Who is this person? And will the Cullens be able to stop him? Rated M for lemons.
1. Weird Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

_**Chapter One**_

I woke up to the grey skies of Forks. For some reason though, I was extremely cold. I looked to my right to see if Edward was there. He wasn't. Normally, he would have stayed until I woke up. Where was he? I got up from my bed, me bear feet hitting the cold ground. I shivered. Why was it is cold?

I walked down the stairs, still in my flannel pajamas. I looked in the living room, looking for Charlie. Then, I went into the kitchen. He wasn't anywhere. I looked out the window to see if his police car was still there. It was. Was he still asleep? I walked back up the stairs and cracked open his door. I peeked inside, expecting to see him asleep. The bed was perfectly made. That was odd for Charlie.

Where was he? And where was Edward?

I closed the door and turned to go back to my room when I heard a crash from downstairs. I ran down the steps, grateful for not falling. I got to the kitchen and saw that the window was blown open and the wind blew a vase off the counter.

I stepped carefully by the glass and reached to close the window. I finally noticed why it was so cold. It was snowing. I closed the window, having to force it closed because the wind was fighting me. I locked it into place. Making sure it couldn't be blown open again.

I started sweeping up the glass when a thought hit me. If it was snowing, then why isn't the heater on? And why was Charlie's police car still here, but he wasn't? Something weird was going on; something very weird.

I finished sweeping up and turned the heater on. I went back upstairs and grabbed my back of toiletries. I showered for a few minutes then climbed out. I wrapped a towel around me and started blow drying my hair.

I walked back to me room and got my underwear and bra on. I peered into my closet and tried to decide what to wear. I picked a pair of dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Alice would probably throw a fit. I pulled on a pair of white socks and my tennis shoes.

I sat on my bed for a bit, thinking about where Charlie could be. Then, an idea came to me. Why don't I ask Alice? I went back down the stairs and picked up the phone, dialing her number. It didn't even ring once before she answered.

"Hello?" she said in her bell like voice.

"Alice? It's Bella."

"Bella! What's up?"

"Alice, I need you to do me a favor. I can't find Charlie anywhere but his police car is still here. I was wondering if maybe you could see him anywhere."

"What am I? A human detector?"

"Please, Alice? I'm really worried."

"Alright, alright. Hold on."

I waited a few moments before Alice said anything.

"Bella? I can't see Charlie."

"What? Why not?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's with Jacob's dad?"

"I don't know. I haven't called them yet."

"Well try. Maybe he's there."

"Alright. Thanks, Alice."

"No problem, Bella. Hey! Edward says he'll be at our house in an hour."

"Alright. Thanks again, Alice."

"You're welcome, Bella. Bye."

"Bye."

Then I hung up. Only to call Billy's place. It rang three times before Billy answered.

"Hello?"

"Billy? It's Bella."

"Bella, how are you?"

"I'm good, Billy. Hey, is my dad there by any chance?"

"Yeah, Jake went and got him about an hour and a half ago. Charlie's car wasn't working right."

Jake was here? Why didn't he say anything or left something?

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Billy. I was worried."

He laughed a bit.

"You're welcome, Bella. Charlie will be home later."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Then, again, I hung up. Well, that solves on mystery. But why his bed was made and why the heater wasn't on, were still bothering me. Well, at least Charlie was okay.

My stomach grumbled, telling me to eat. I went into the cabinet and got a box of cereal. I was eating and scanning the newspaper when two hands covered my eyes. They were cold. One name went through my mind.

Edward.

"Hey." I said.

He chuckled and removed his hands, sitting next to me.

"Hello, Love."

"Why did you leave so early?" I asked.

"Alice called. She had something to tell me."

"What was it?"

"Something about the woods. But she couldn't really see."

"Oh." I said looking back down at the paper.

After a few moments after silence, Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms.

"What the--?" Was all I could make out before he crushed his lips in to mine.

When he finally pulled away, I was panting.

"What was that for?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

He smiled his crooked half smile, trying to look innocent.

"That mutt's sent was on you. I wanted to replace it with mine."

I stared at him.

"What? That can't be. I haven't seen Jake."

"Well, it was on you somehow. I didn't like it."

I smiled and snuggled my head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We stayed like that for a little bit before Edward said something.

"Come on. I want to go to the meadow today."

I smiled. We haven't been there in so long.

"Okay." I said nodding.


	2. The Meadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Chapter Two**_

I rode on Edwards back to the meadow. I missed doing that since he was gone. I missed many things about him. Edward must have sensed I was getting sad, because he reached back and touched my hair.

"I love you, Bella. Don't forget that."

I smiled and kissed his stone cold cheek.

"I won't."

He smiled and ran faster. We where at the edge in less the two minutes. He set me down gently, taking my hand as we talked through the meadow. I remember telling Edward about how I tried to come here after he left and the pain that was here for me without him. He was sad, but happy to know that I told him.

We sat in our normal stop in the tall grass. I watched the flowers dance with the breeze. Edward was laying on his back with his arms behind his head. The wind played with his bronze hair, making it twist and turn in all directions.

I watched, memorized still by his beauty. Even though I've been with him for so long, it still seizes to amaze me.

I laid down next to him, his arm circling around me and pulling me closer. It was unusually hot out today and his stone cold skin felt good. I snuggled closer to him, hiding my face in his shoulder. I heard him chuckle.

"What's the matter, love? Too hot?"

"Yes," I answered, "You're cold skin makes me feel better."

He laughed, kissing the top of my head.

"Glad to be of service."

I smiled and went to kiss him on his cheek. But before my lips touched him, he moved his head so our lips connected.

The kiss was deeper than before. Much like the one back in the kitchen. I held still, not wanting to push it. He pulled back and I was left gasping. He smiled and leaned in to kiss underneath my chin, trailing down my neck and to my collar bone. I was hyperventilating by now, trying to get my breathing under control.

"Ed-Edward…" I whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"What…."

"I want to try, Bella."

I pulled back, staring at him. What did he just say?

"What?"

"I want to try." Was all he said.

He wanted to try? He was finally giving in?

"But what about…" He cut me off.

"I know. But I can't wait anymore. I love you. I want you." **(A/N Sound familiar anyone?)**

He started kissing my neck again, moved up towards my lips. He kissed the corner the pulled away.

"Please, Bella?"

I didn't notice I was still staring until he touched my face; holding it in his cold hands. I could only nod.

"I've never wanted anything more then to be with you in everyway."

He smiled and kissed me again. His mouth moved perfectly with mine. It was like my lips were made just for his. He kissed me softly at first, then it grew more passionate. I pulled away, needing to breath. I hated that!

He smiled, his breathing was jagged too. I smiled back at him before bringing him closer into another kiss. My body was pressed against his; every line of mine was curved into him. His tongue licked my lips, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth a little, giving him what he wanted.

Our tongues danced and played; just like the flowers and the wind. He flipped us over, him hovering above me. I held on to his shirt, the kiss never stopping. He pulled away, kissing down my neck. I rolled it back, exposing more of it to him.

He gently laid on top of me, not putting all his weight on me. He pulled his head away from me, looking in to my eyes.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

His eyes were hungry. But not for my blood.

I nodded.

He bent his neck, licking down my neck towards my collar bone. A shiver went through my body. I loved this. His right hand was at my hip, it started slowly making its way up under my shirt. His hand rested on my right breast. He cupped it gently, messaging it with his thumb.

A small moan escaped my lips. I felt him chuckle as his tongue continued to play with my neck.

_This is pure touchier!!_ I thought.

He pulled his head away from my neck again, wrapping his left arm beneath me. He pulled me up in to a sitting position. He looked into my eyes; asking me a silent question. I nodded, my eyes never leaving his.

He smiled my favorite smile as he slid my shirt over my head. I blushed crimson as he did so. When he looked at me, I blushed even more, turning a new shade of red. He smiled, pulling me closer.

"Why so embarrassed, love? Ithink you look beautiful."

My breath hitched, making him smiled at me again. I looked at him, wanting his shirt to come off, wanting to see his perfectly sculptured chest. If I didn't know any better, it was like he read my mind. He grabbed my hands and placed them on the first button of his shirt. I started undoing then, one by one.

Finally, the shirt was open. It fell from his shoulders and slid down his arms. I rubbed my hands against his perfect chest. I loved the way it felt. He smiled as he held me there, me just running my hands over him. I looked at his eyes, they were hungrier then before. He was staring at my topless body. He wanted more.

I reached around my and pulled his hands up on to my bra strap. He placed his forehead against mine as he undid it. He slowly pulled it off me, leaving me exposed. I wrapped my arms around myself, embarrassed by my half nakedness.

He chuckled, pulling my arms away from my body.

"I like it." he said in a low, velvety voice.

I blushed again, staring at him.

He laid me back down gently, putting my arms above my head. He held my wrists in one hand while the other roamed over my body. I moaned again when his hand brushed against my breast again. He kissed my neck, sucking on it a bit.

His hand moved downwards, it resting on my pants line. I nodded, then, next thing I know, my pants were off. His left hand slid up my thigh, resting on my hip. I shivered under his touched.

I moved my hands to his pants button. He nodded, and I undid it, unzipping the zipper at well. I slid the fabric off his hips. He did the rest; he kicked his pants off, leaving me too feel his skin against mine. All that was left on either one of us was his boxers and my panties.

But that was quickly taken care of. He hooked his index finger around my panties, pulling them down slightly. I growled, having enough of his teasing. He laughed, pulling them off all the way.

"Love, what was that?"

"**MY **growl."

He laughed again and I pulled his boxers off. He stopped laughing and shock ran through his face. I gave him an evil smile, the best I could anyway. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down towards me. I kissed his lips with as much force as I could muster. He kissed me back, wanting it just as much as I did.

He pulled back and looked in to my eyes.

"Are you ready, love?"

I nodded, wanting nothing more.

He spread my legs apart, looking at me again for reassurance, then spread them farther. He slipped in to me, making me gasp in surprise. He felt so good! He took my gasp as a sign of pain. He looked at me, his eyes felled with worry.

"I'm alright. I promise."

He nodding, pulling back at bit then thrusting back in. I bit my lip, trying to keep the moan that was forming in. He smiled at me and bent down toward my ear.

"It's okay, love. I **want **to hear you."

I stared at him, wanting nothing more then to let him know what he was doing to me. He thrusted in to me again, this time a bit harder. I couldn't hold in the moan this time. It ring in my ears, and from the look on his face, it was in his too.

Over and over again he thrusted in to me; each time making me moan in pleasure. Finally, I was on edge. I wanted him, and I wanted him now.

"Edward," I said, my voice barely a whisper, "I want you now."

He nodded, moving in and out of my faster. I bucked, pressing my hips against his. I wanted him so much! A sound I never thought I would hear from him, came to my ears. He gasped when I bucked against him. He liked it!

I smiled at him, knowing exactly what he was feeling. His eyes burned for me. And I wanted nothing more then to give him what he wanted. He thrusted in to me again and again, taking my closer and closer to the edge.

I was so close now! My legs cramped around him, me bucking against one last time. Then, I was in pure bliss. He felt it too, because at the same time, he fell off the edge too and in to bliss. We stayed like that for a bit, panting and trying to get our breath back. He carefully slid himself out of me, rolling on to his side and laid down next to me.

He smiled as he pulled his shirt around me.

"I don't want you to get cold." he said.

I smiled, snuggling closer too him.

"Thank you, Edward."

He chuckled and kissed my head. He stroked my hair from the top, to were it ended in the middle of my back. I sighed, completely content. I closed my eyes and I heard him start humming my lullaby. I gently went off in to a blissful sleep, having dreams of nothing but him and me.

--

**So, what did you guys think? That was my first ever attempt at a lemon. I promise there probably wont be anymore of that in this story. So anyway, I wanted to let you all know that I went and entered this story in a contest. I don't know, something to do I guess.**

**And I want to thank all of you who reviewed this story. I appreciate it so much.**

**So, with that said, I ask you to please review. It would mean so much to me.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Deadly Black Viper**


	3. Pregnant

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

_**Chapter Three**_

When I wok up, I found myself in my bed, tucked in nice and snug.

_Was it all a dream?_ I asked myself.

I pulled off my covers, only to pull them back on quickly. It was no dream. I was naked under my covers.

_But how did I get here?_

I gather my sheet around me and walk over to my rocker. My clothes were neatly piled on the seat, waiting. There was a note on top of the pile. I picked it up and began to read it.

_Bella,_

_Here are your clothes, get showered, change in to them, and come down to the kitchen._

_-Edward_

I looked at my clothes, then back to the note. What was he planning? I gathered my clothes up in my arms and ran to the bathroom. Not wanting the chance of Edward seeing me. I dropped the sheet to the floor, placing my clothes on the side of the sink.

_Did he carry me all the way back here? Naked?!_

My mouth dropped open at the thought. He wouldn't….well, he would. But not unless I was covered…then I remembered the shirt he placed over me before I went to sleep. At least I know he had me covered.

I turned on the shower, and stepped in. After I was done washing, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me. I blow dried my hair, then started getting dressed. I noticed though that my panties were different.

_He picked out different ones for me?_

My face looked horrified in the mirror. He knew where my panties where! He knew where my bras where too! I quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs. I was horrified. I wanted to yell at him. But, my being me, I tripped on the last stair. I waited for the impact, but it never came. Two cold arms wrapped around me, keeping me from falling.

"Careful, love."

"Edward!" I almost screamed.

"Yes, love?"

"You knew!" I pointed my finger at him. "You knew this whole time where they were!"

"What are you talking about, Bella?" His face turned to one of confusion.

"You knew where my panties and bras were this whole time!"

He looked down, his smiled sheepish.

"Yeah…but only because of that one day when we had to run from James and I was helping you pack."

I just looked at him. I couldn't blame him for knowing. He was just helping me that day. I'm surprised that I didn't realize it before. I smiled at him before I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging him close. He smelled wonderful, as always. He hugged me back and we stayed like that for awhile.

"Bella, I have something for you in the kitchen."

"What is it?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Come and see."

He took my hand and I followed him to the kitchen. When I saw the table, I stopped. He made me pancakes….**BIG **pancakes. They were bigger then the plates. There was whipped toping on them and cherries.

I looked at him, smiling.

"How did you know?"

"Charlie told me once that these were your favorite."

I smiled, walking over to the table. He pulled the chair out for me; I sat and looked at the huge pancakes. There were two. And two was probably all I could handle. I took my first bite and chewed carefully, severing the taste.

I swallowed and smiled with at him.

"They're good."

He smiled back. "Good. When you're done, we'll go to my house."

I nodded, eating another bite.

When I was done, I was sure I wasn't able to move. He laughed as he picked me up and walked out the door with me.

We drove to his house in silence; he was rubbing circles in to the back of my hand. I sighed, fully content on how we were. He had a smile on his face the whole drive there.

When we pulled in to the drive way, I was met by a bouncy Alice.

"Bella!" she squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Happy about what, Alice?"

She stopped bouncing and looked at me.

"What do you mean "about what?" she looked at Edward; his eyes went wide when she did.

I was missing something.

"We mean….that you two….only today?!" she screeched.

"Alice, you're yelling in my ear. Now what are you talking about?"

"Come inside and I'll tell you."

Edward grabbed my hand and all three of us walked in to the living room. Edward let go of my hand just when Alice ripped me away from him and ran with me up the stairs. She didn't stop running until we got to hers and Jaspers room.

I went and sat on her bed. Alice had her back to me; she was standing with her head against the door.

"Bella," her voiced sounded weak.

"Yeah, Alice?"

"Did you sleep with Edward yet?"

I froze, did she see?

"Alice," I started.

"Answer the question, Bella."

I swallowed hard before answering.

"Yeah." I answered timidly.

"When?" she asked.

"Today…"

"Only today?!" she swirled around to face me. Her face looked sad.

"Yes, Alice, only today."

"Oh, Bella! Why only today! Why couldn't you have slept with him many times before?!"

"Alice! Listen to yourself! You're asking me why I **didn't** sleep with your brother. Are you insane?"

"Bella, I'm only asking because I wanted to know how many time it took."

"How many times what took?"

"For you to get pregnant."

My jaw dropped open.

"For me to get…."

"Pregnant." she finished for me.

"Alice, I can't be. I mean, Edward is a vampire. Vampires can't get people pregnant."

Alice came and sat next to me.

"That's what I thought. But then I saw you with a round stomach and Edward next to you. Bella, you're pregnant. With Edward's child."

I looked at her like she grew a second head. "I can't be…"

"You are."

"Did Edward read it from you?"

She paused before answering.

"He saw the vision play in my head, if that's the same thing."

I nodded. "I guess, we'll know for sure if, or when, I miss. Wont we?"

Alice nodded her head. We stayed in her room talking the whole day.  
--

**One Month Later**

_I missed it. I can't belief I missed it. _

I was in my bathroom, waiting for the pregnancy test to show up. I missed my period about 6 days ago. I was so sure that I wasn't pregnant. I was so sure.

I was so deep in thought that I jumped with the buzzer I set went off.

Finally, after waiting for fifteen long minutes, I looked at the test.

It had two pink lines on it. Positive.

I fell backwards on to the floor. I sat there looking at the test.

_I'm pregnant._

I sat there staring until I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella?" it was Alice's voice.

I got up and opened it. Her face looked worried.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Alice…." was all I could get out. I showed her the test and her face went from worry, to one of happiness.

"Oh, Bella! You have no idea how happy he'll be!"

I put my hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Alice, what is Charlie going to think? He's going to kill Edward, then me! What am I going to do?!" I started to cry.

Alice led me back to my room and sat with me on my bed. She let me cry on her shoulder until I was ready to stop. I pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"Bella," she began, "It's going to be okay. Charlie will understand. He'll be mad at first, but he'll understand too. He's seen the way you two are together. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Alice, how can you be so sure?"

She laughed a bit. "Bella, did you forget what I can do?"

I nodded; blushing a light pink.

"So," I said, "Charlie is going to be okay. And my mom also knew it was going to happen. She always asks me if I'm pregnant yet. So, what about Edward?"

"He'll be so happy, Bella. He thought he would never be able to have a child. You'll be giving him something he really wants."

I smiled at the thought. Finally, something I was able to do for Edward that he can't do for me.

"I want to tell him."

She smiled and started down the stairs before I got up from the bed.

We rode to the house, talking about all the things we would need for the baby. When we pulled up, Edward was out on the porch pacing back and forth. He saw us and ran to my side.

"Edward," I said, "I have to tell you something."

"I know. Alice was just thinking about it. But then a boy band song started playing. I was curious."

I smiled as we talked in to the house and up the stairs to his room. We sat on the leather, black couch and I took both his hands in mine.

"Edward," I began, "Alice had a vision of me about a month ago. Do you remember it?"

He simply nodded.

"Well, that vision…it came true. I'm pregnant."

I was looking at the floor as I was telling him. Next thing I knew I was in the air and landing back in his arms.

"Bella!" he said, "You have no idea…Oh, Bella, I'm so happy!" he beamed.

I giggled a bit at his face. He looked like a kid in a candy store.

"I think I can guess." I said.

He laughed and kissed me.

I was glad I was able to give him something that he always wanted.  
--

**Well, there's chapter three. You all know what to do. **

**Please and thank you,**

**Deadly Black Viper**


	4. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Chapter Four**_

**Eight Months Later**

Edward was extremely exited about the baby coming. It would be here with in two weeks. Carlisle was my doctor, of course. He said that the baby was perfectly fine and healthy. I was standing by the glass wall in Edwards' room. I was looking out, over the forest and beyond, just thinking.

I remembered the day when we told everyone.

_**Flashback**_

_Edward and I just got done talking about the new baby when Alice came in. The smiled on her face was huge._

"_Edward," she said, "how happy are you?" she giggled at herself._

"_Extremely." was all he said._

"_Bella, we have to tell the others. I can't hold this secret in for much longer! I've been hiding it since a month ago!" Alice exclaimed._

"_I know, I know. But…what would the others say? Wont Rosalie but upset at me….again?"_

"_She'll get over it. She'll be too excited about the baby as we are." she assured me._

_I sighed, nodding my head. "Let's tell them."_

_Alice screeched and raced down the stairs to call everyone to the living room._

"_Edward…"I said, "I'm scared."_

"_I know, love. But you'll be fine." He kissed the top of my head and took my hand._

_I followed him down the stairs and noticed that everyone was already in the living room. Edward and I sat on the couch farthest from them. We were the center of attention you would say._

"_Okay, Alice," Emmett said, "Why did you call us all here?"_

_Alice was practically bouncing out of her seat._

"_Bella and Edward have something to tell you."_

_They all looked at us, their eyes waiting._

_I took a deep breath, trying to force myself to say it. Edward was rubbing soothing circles in to the back of my hand._

"_Well…" I started._

"_Bella's pregnant!" Edward said._

_I looked at him in shock. How could he say it so nonchalant?_

_All their eyes went wide; Alice couldn't stay in her seat anymore and was now bouncing in the corner of the room._

"_What?" said Esme._

"_We're pregnant." I said, still looking at Edward._

_Next thing I knew, I was off the couch and being swirled around by Emmett. _

"_Emmett, I can't breathe!" I managed to squeeze out._

_He laughed. "Sorry, Bella. I'm just happy for you guys."_

_I smiled at him. "Thanks, Emmett."_

"_Emmett, you shouldn't swing her around like that anymore. You could hurt the baby." Esme said, coming to my side._

"_Sorry," he mumbled._

"_Bella, are you sure?" Carlisle said, standing next to Esme._

"_Yeah, I did a test and Alice saw it."_

_Carlisle looked at Alice. "Why didn't you tell us?"_

"_I wanted to know for sure. Besides, it's Bella's and Edward's news to tell. But I wanted them to tell you now. I couldn't wait any longer."_

_Carlisle was quiet for a bit, seeming to be thinking. Edward had a confused look on his face._

"_Why can't I hear you?"_

"_It's nothing, Edward. Congratulations, kids."_

"_Thanks," I said, looking at him. Something was up._

"_Bella!" Rosalie smiled at me. She came up to me and wrapped me in a hug. Was she okay?_

"_Oh, Bella, I'm so happy for you! I can't wait for a niece or nephew!" She was smiling at me._

_I looked dumbfounded, I'm sure of it; because she laughed and hugged me again._

"_Bella, I know you thought I hated you. And you know why now too. But that doesn't mean I don't like you: in fact, the opposite. I love you like a sister."_

_I smiled and hugged her back._

"_Thanks, Rosalie," I said._

_Jasper was just all smiles, no doubt feelings everyone's happiness and joyfulness._

_**End Flashback**_

I smiled to myself, remembering that day. Carlisle was a good doctor too; ultrasounds and everything. Edward was so happy to finally be able to have something he's wanted for so long.

I was too lost in thought to notice Edward had come up behind me.

"Bella," he said, "what are you thinking?"

I smiled, "Nothing. Just remembering the day we told everyone."

"You mean my family, or yours?"

I laughed, remembering that day too.

_**Flashback**_

_I was so scared to tell Charlie. I was so sure he was going to shoot one of us. We were waiting in the living room, trying to watch T.V., waiting for Charlie to get home. We heard the door open and shut. My breath hitched, waiting for my untimely doom._

"_Hey Bells," he said when he walked in to the living room._

"_Hi, Dad. Um…sit down we need to talk."_

_He looked puzzled, but sat down anyway. _

"_What's up, Bells?" he asked._

"_Dad…Edward and I…" he cut me off._

"_Are getting married. We know that part. Tell me about the part that you finally got pregnant."_

_My jaw dropped, as did Edward's._

"_You knew?" I asked._

"_Well, I figured it was a matter of time, but yeah, I guess you can say I knew."_

_I was shocked. I thought Charlie would be running for his gun to shoot Edward._

"_Wow…that was easy." I said._

_Charlie laughed. "What won't be easy is you telling Renée."_

_I gulped, dreading that part. I nodded, walking to the kitchen and grabbing the phone. I took a deep breath before dialing._

_The phone rang three times before she answered. _

"_Hello?" she said._

"_Mom?"_

"_Bella! It's so good to hear from you! How are you, dear?"_

"_I'm good. Listen, Mom, I have something to tell you."_

"_What is it, Bella?"_

"_Mom…I'm pregnant."_

_There was silence on the other end._

"_You're what?" she finally said._

"_I'm pregnant."_

"_Bella…what's the punchline?"_

"_Mom, there is no punchline. I'm pregnant."_

_Renée didn't say anything._

"_Mom?"_

"_Bella," she sounded calm at first, "__**WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!"**_

_I held the phone away from my ear while she was screaming._

"_Mom, I only found out today. I promise."_

"_Okay, I'm okay now. When did this happen?"_

"_About a month ago. The first time."_

"_Oh, Bella, I'm happy for you, I really am. I just think it's too soon for you to have a baby."_

"_What do you want me to do? Get rid of it?"_

_I heard Edward gasp and I turned to see him standing in the doorway. I shook my head at him, letting him know I would never do that to the baby, or him._

"_God, no, Bella! Never say that again! I just think you should put it up for adoption when it's born."_

_I heard Edward growl, trying his very best to control himself._

"_No, Mom. I'm not doing that either. It's mine and I want to keep it."_

"_Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Bella. Are you sure you're ready for it?"_

_Before I could answer, Edward took the phone from me and answered for me. _

"_Don't worry Renée. I'll take care of Bella and the baby. I won't let anything happen to either one of them."_

"_Okay, Edward. I believe you. Take good care of my baby." I heard her say._

"_I always do."_

_**End Flashback**_

I laughed at my memory. I was glad I could still remember them, because I was now a full vampire. Edward didn't change me or anything, but Carlisle thinks that because the baby is half vampire, that the venom infected me and turned me. It was slow, so I wasn't in pain from it at all. Well, except for the baby kicking my insides. That part hurt.

Edward placed his hand on my now round belly. He looked at it with nothing but love in his eyes. He really would be a great father.

I smiled at him, loving the way he looking at me. I knew he would love this baby as much as he loved me. He smiled back at me, guessing what I was thinking.

When I turned, we found out my gift. I could whatever I wanted happen. If I wanted Alice not to take me shopping, she had no choice but to do. She hated when I played my gift on her. But it worked perfectly for me.

Edward still had his hand on my stomach when the baby kicked. He smiled, feeling the small flutter under his hand. He bent down on his knees and placed his head on my stomach, listening to the baby. He smiled when he heard its heartbeat.

"Heartbeat?" I asked.

He nodded, listening still.

"Edward, when it's born, you can listen to its heartbeat all you want."

He chuckled and got up, kissing me on the lips.

"Sorry, love."

I smiled and kissed him again.  
--

**Well, what do you guys think? My favorite part was Renée. I have no idea why.**

**Let me know what you all thought. I think I'll write chapter five now too. It's still early in the night.**

**Review please,**

**Deadly Black Viper **


	5. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (as we all know.)**

**A/N: I know, we all hate these damn author's notes. But I must tell you all how much I appreciate your reviews. To tell you the true, they keep me going. Knowing that so many people are reading my story and are loving it, it keeps me writing this story. I have another story and it only has two reviews. And, so, I forgot all about it. No one has read it, and so, I forgot it. I feel bad about that….anyway, thank you and with your reviews, you keep the story going. I need to work on the other story, I'm sure it feels neglected. Anyway, on to the story!**

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

_**Chapter Five**_

"Bella!" screamed Edward from the waiting room; I knew he could hear me. And I knew he wanted so much to be in the room with me. I heard Alice try and calm Edward down. It was killing him to know I was in pain and he couldn't help me.

I screamed again, wanting nothing more then the agony to go away. I distantly heard Carlisle, telling me to push. I did, the pain becoming unbearable.

I heard a cry coming from somewhere. I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle holding a baby in his arms. A nurse came over and took the baby away from him, taking it to be cleaned. I knew my baby was born, but then why was I still in pain?

Another contraction came, forcing me to push again. Carlisle looked at me, then drew in a sharp breath.

"Bella," he said, "keep pushing."

I did as I was told, pushing when the contractions came. I pushed one last time and then I heard another cry. I thought it was my baby, the one they took to get cleaned. But then I saw Carlisle holding a different baby.

My eyes widening, realizing that I just had twins.

Carlisle handed the baby over to another nurse, looking at me with a smile on his face.

"You did great, Bella."

"Thank you, Carlisle." was all I said before closing my eyes and going in to the closest thing I could get to sleep.

When I "woke" up, I was in a room. Edward was next to me, holding my hand and rubbing it. He smiled when he saw that I was "awake".

"Bella, twins….can you believe it?"

I shook my head, not believing it myself.

"I had no idea."

He chuckled as Carlisle and a nurse came in with the two babies.

Carlisle smiled, "A boy and a girl." he said.

"Who came first?" I asked as the nurse handing a baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"The boy did. By ten minutes."

"It seems slower then that." I muttered.

Edward, Carlisle and the nurse laughed at my comment. Carlisle handed the baby boy to Edward. The nurse left after Carlisle told her to get the rest of the family.

I looked at the baby I was holding. She was so small, so fragile. Her eyes were closed, she was sleeping peacefully. The boy, however, was wide eyed and looking around the room. His eyes were green, with speckles of gold in them. They looked beautiful. His hair was the color of Edward's, unlike his sister. His sister had what looked like a little blonde hair. It was a mixture of Edwards' hair and mine; a dark bronze color.

The rest of the family came filing in the room, looking at the two bundles Edward and I were holding.

"They're beautiful." said Esme, coming over and kissing the top of my head.

"Twins!" Alice nearly screeched, "Twins!"

"Alice!" hissed Rosalie.

Too late, the baby girl awoke with a start and started crying. The boy looked over towards his sister, and reached out for her. When she saw he brother, her screaming stopped, her eyes focused on him. Her eyes where the exact same as her brothers'.

"Wow…" said Emmett.

"That, I'm sure, will come in handing." said Jasper.

We all laughed.

"Carlisle, how did you not know they were having twins? Wouldn't they show up on the ultrasounds?" asked Alice.

"I don't know, Alice. Sometimes, when someone is having twins, one hides behind the other. And I guess their heartbeats are in sync. Did you notice you can only hear one heartbeat but it's loud enough to be two?"

We all listened to the heartbeat of the babies. He was right, there was only one; too loud to be coming from only one being.

"They'll be in sync with one another. Very much so." said Jasper.

"I'm sure they will." agreed Carlisle.

"What are you going to name them?" asked Rosalie.

I looked at Edward; I had the perfect name for the boy.

"Anthony Mason Cullen for the boy." I said.

Edward looked at me, his eyes were wide.

"Really, Bella?" he asked.

I nodded. I like the name.

He smiled, nodding his head. "I like it."

"What about the girl?" asked Alice.

Edward stopped me before I could answer.

"I want to name her."

I nodded, looking at him.

"Elizabeth Sara Alice Cullen." I said simply.

"After your mother." said Carlisle. **(A/N: I don't know his mother's real middle name, so I just made one up.)**

Edward nodded.

"I like it." I said.

He looked at me and smiled. "I thought you would."

"I like it too." announced Alice.

I laughed. "I thought you would. I asked Edward if you could add in your name if we had a girl."

She smiled. "Thank you, Bella!"

"You guys thought of names before?" asked Esme.

"No, we just thought of that one part." I answered.

After a few hours in the hospital, I was free to go home. Edward and I got in the car. Since we were only ready for one baby, we put Elizabeth in the car seat and I held Anthony. Edward drove carefully, but still fast. Since I was turned, I figured out why they liked to drive so fast. It was better then driving with slow humans.

We got to the house and took Anthony and Elizabeth to mine and Edward's room. There was only one crib, but the babies were small enough to fit in together. Alice and I really needed to go to the store to buy more baby stuff.

I guess Alice had a vision of that, because she came running in all smiles.

"Bella, let's go!"

"Alright, Alice. Just let me get them ready for a nap."

She huffed but waited patently. I put the babies on their backs and left the covers barely over their knees. I was trying to be very careful to avoid SIDS (sudden infant death syndrome). I knew Edward would look after them, but I was just afraid.

I turned to Alice. "Alright," I said, "Let's go."

Alice smiled and run out to get her car ready. I gave Edward a quick kiss and followed Alice.

We got to the store and Alice went straight to the baby department. We picked out some dresses and some shirts for Elizabeth and Anthony. We bought another crib and a few extra baby toys. We also got another car seat, and more blankets for them. We spend well over two-hundred dollars.

We drove home, Alice talking about how cute one of the pink dresses she bought for Elizabeth was. I was just focused on getting home to see my children. We arrived home and I ran up the stairs to the room.

I opened the door to see Edward holding Elizabeth. He looked so happy just to be holding a baby. I smiled as I walked over to him.

"Hi, love." he said.

"Hi, Edward. Alice and I bought more stuff for the babies. But, I need your help setting up the crib."

"Alright, love." he handed me Elizabeth and went downstairs to get the crib.

I looked down at Elizabeth, rocking her gently. She was sleeping, just like her brother. I heard Edward coming up the stairs with the crib, knowing him, he was going to set the crib up by himself.

I smiled and put Elizabeth down in the crib next to Anthony. I walked over to Edward and picked up the other end of the crib, backing up to put in the room. I set it down and looked at Edward.

"Now, you can't tell me not to help because I'm pregnant."

He laughed and shook his head. "I was just making sure the baby…babies didn't get hurt."

I smiled and started working on the crib with my Edward.

This seemed so right.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

**Well, there's chapter five. I can't believe I wrote two chapters in one night. I'm so excited! You all know what to do now.**

**Please and Thanks,**

**Deadly Black Viper**


	6. Ghost Attack

**A/N: Okay, a lot of you are asking what happened to the babies being Jacob's. I never said they would be. And in the summary, it says **_**Bella becomes pregnant. But, what happens when someone threatens the lives of the babies and Bella? Who is this person? And will the Cullens be able to stop him?**_** So, don't go jumping to conclusions yet. I will admit, I thought about the babies being Jacob's. But then I decided to stick with my original plot. And trust me; this plot will be a lot better then the kids being Jacob's. It has a great twist. **

**And as for Jacob's sent being on Bella, I'll get to that, I promise. Just give me time to run through this all. It will all make much more sense when the story gets going.**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (No matter how much I wish….)**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**Chapter Six**_

**Fifteen Years Later**

**Elizabeth's POV**

I was reading my most favorite book, _Shattered Mirror by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes _**(A/N: That's a real book by the way, very good. Go to my profile to learn more.)**

I loved her work. It was about a different kind of vampire, way different then my family. Speaking of family, I wondered where my brother went. He was right next to me.

Then two hands covered my eyes, cutting me off right in the middle of my book.

"Anthony," I hissed, "You know better then to do that."

He laughed. "I know. I just love teasing you."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Stop doing that!"

"Alright, touchy." He plopped down next to me; reading over my shoulder. We've both read this book millions of times before but it never got boring.

We stayed silent for awhile before we heard the cars pull up. My and Dad were home, finally. They went hunting with Uncle Emmett and Auntie Alice.

I looked at Anthony and he nodding. I dropped my book and he and I ran out the door and tackled them to the ground. Uncle Emmett laughed at Dad's face and Auntie Alice was doubling over from laughing so much.

"Wow. That was some welcome." Dad said, picking himself up with me still wrapped around his waist.

"You're telling me." Mom answered him, trying to pry Anthony off.

Anthony and I laughed, letting him go.

"How were you two while we were away?"

"We were good." I answered. "I promise."

Mom and Dad sighed in unison. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! …..It was Anthony." I said, pointing.

Anthony hung his head and looked at the ground. He knew they would find out sooner or later.

"What did you do?" asked Mom.

"Some guy was hitting on Liz, at the park. So, I kind of…hit him."

"Was that all?" Dad asked.

Anthony shook his head. "No, after that, he made some other comments about her and then I….sent him to the….hospital…"

"Anthony!" exclaimed Mom. "Why?!"

"Because he wasn't going to leave her alone! I heard his thoughts!"

"In the house, we don't need to be talking about it here." Dad said, looking at Anthony. Dad knew that if it was Mom, he would have done the same thing. Anthony did too, and that's why he wouldn't get in trouble. Just a talking too.

We all went in to the house, I went straight back to my book, but listening to the talk they were giving my brother.

"You shouldn't do stuff like that, Anthony. You could get in to serious trouble and Grandpa won't be able to help you out." Mom said, shaking her finger at him. I tried not to laugh. I loved it when Mom tried to be stern with us. She never did it well.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Anthony said, looking at me. He knew what I was thinking.

That was one of our powers; we could always tell what the other's thinking. Along with everybody else we came in contact with. I guess you could say we got that from Dad. Mom kind of hated it. We would always have secret conversions with each other and she would have no idea what was going on.

My powers included mind reading, moving objects, future visions, and seeing ghosts. The last one no one knew where it came from. I was just able to do it; and it annoyed me a lot. Everywhere I go, all I see are ghosts. Like the one next to me right now….

Anthony has powers too. His included mind reading, fading in and out, you know, where their there one minute and the next their form is all fuzzy then disappears, and last but not least, making things appear out of nowhere.

Our powers kept our lives interesting, messing with our class mates and even our family. When were together, we have enormous powers. The fact we can read each other's minds comes in handy a lot.

Mom and Dad finally stopped lecturing Anthony and let him go. He came and sat down next to me. Dad looked at us, trying to figure out what we were thinking. That's something we got from our mom, he can't read our minds, just like he can't read hers.

I smiled. "It's nothing, Dad. I promise."

He smiled and nodded his head.

Auntie Rose and Uncle Jasper came in to the room then, embracing their husband and wife. I smiled, I liked how my family was, always fell of love and happiness.

"Where's Carlisle?" asked Auntie Alice.

"He's at work, and Esme went shopping to get the kids something to eat." answered Auntie Rose.

I heard a snap coming from the stairway and looked up. It was another ghost of mine, and he didn't look happy.

"What's your problem?" I asked him.

My family looked at me, then followed my glare towards the stairs. They never thought I was crazy, they knew what I could do.

The ghost didn't say anything, just glared.

"Are you gonna stand there or tell me what you want? I hate it when you guys just stare at me."

That was a stupid mistake; because then he moved forward, making the pictures on the wall shake. He went over to one of the pictures, picked it up and threw it at me. I went to duck but Anthony caught it.

"I wish they would stop that." he said, putting on the table.

The ghost fumed, walking over to me and pulled my hair roughly. I yelped, dropping my book. He threw me on the ground and kicked me, sending me flying to the other side of the room. I crashed in to the wall and held my head. I would have a nice bump on it for awhile. Thank goodness I was clumsy. The ghost came over to me and scratched me, leaving four long rows of cuts on my arms.

I heard my Mom scream and my Dad running to me. I was up in his arms before the ghost could do anything more. He glared at my father and went to attack him.

"Try it. I dare you." I hissed at him, making sure there was venom in my voice.

The ghost looked at me, then disappeared. I breathed a sigh of relieve. I was glad this attack was over. But when was the next one?

Dad took me over to the couch and laid me down. Auntie Alice came with a ice pack for my head and some bandages for my arms. She placed the ice pack on my head gently, but I still winced. Then she round the bandages around my arms, making sure to clean the cuts before she did.

I sighed; I hated it when it was like this. I hated it when the ghosts decided it was a good idea to place hockey with me.

I looked over to my brother, his eyes were black. He was angry. I nodded towards him and he ran upstairs.

Mom came over to me and placed a cold hand on my forehead. "What did he look like, Honey?"

"He was wearing old clothes. Ones form the 1800's. He had brown hair and blue eyes." I answered, not bothering to tell her he was the one that I always saw following Uncle Jasper.

Anthony came back from upstairs and handed me my rosary. I put it around my neck and held the cross between my fingers. I wasn't super religious, but the rosary and crosses helped the bad ghosts from coming to close to me. And it really helped with demons.

Auntie Rose took the picture from the table and looked at it. It was the one with the whole family. We were trying to crowd in front of the camera, we were happy and all smiles in that picture. That's what made his mad. He hated happy families.

She went and hung it back up on the wall. "Why that one?" she asked me.

"He hates happy families."

She snorted. "Figures."

Grandma walked through the door then. She looked at me on the couch, ice pack and all. She gasped and dropped the groceries. She ran to my side and looked me over.

"What happened?"

"I was attacked again. No big deal."

She shook her head, and sighed.

"It is a big deal. This is the third time this week."

"I know." I hissed.

Anthony was standing away from me, something he only did when he didn't want the full impact of my pain. That was another thing we shared; we could feel each other's feelings. Pain being the top one.

I held up a finger, motioning him to come. He obeyed and sat on the ground next to me. I placed my hand on his shoulder, trying to make him feel better.

"Just sleep." he said. He looked at me, his eyes filled with worry. "You need sleep after that. You didn't hit your head hard enough for a concussion. Just sleep." He really was worried.

I nodded, closing my eyes. I slowly drifted in to sleep, hearing Anthony hum a song he wrote for me when we were younger.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Okay, chapter six it now down. I want you all to know that I will be going back and forth from Elizabeth's (also known as Liz, or Lizzy) POV and Anthony's POV. I may go back to Bella's. I don't know yet.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Please and Thanks,**

**Deadly Black Viper**


	7. The Volturi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Chapter Seven**_

**Anthony's POV**

I was worried. This was the third time my sister's been attacked. Most likely from the same damn ghost.

I looked at her. She was sleeping peacefully on the couch, completely forgetting about the attack. How she got over these things, I'll never know. Nor did I want to for that matter. Not that I was glad my sister was getting hurt and not me, but I just didn't want to know what she knows. To know what she sees, I think I would loose my sanity.

I sighed, opening the book that she threw, to the page she was just on. I continued reading from where I left off. After about on hour or so, my sister started waking.

"Hey." I said softly in to her ear.

"Hey." she answered, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a lot better. Thanks."

I smiled at her, nodding. I helped her off the couch and we walked in to the kitchen. From the smells of it, someone was making us pizza. Good thing too, I was starving.

We saw Mom first when we came in.

"Lizzy! How are you feeling, Honey?" she asked, running over to her.

"I'm fine, Mom; just a bump. Be glad I'm a klutz like you, or the school would ask questions."

"I know, Honey. And we can't exactly tell them 'Oh, my daughter gets attacked by ghosts all the time. It's perfectly normal for her to have bruises.'"

"Yeah, that's a one way ticket to the nut house."

Liz regretted her words right away. She looked at Auntie Alice, looking for any signs of discomfort. From her face, there was none. And no doubt Liz was digging through her head.

"Sorry, Auntie Alice." she said.

"It's okay, dear. Happens all the time."

"Still, THEY were the crazy ones. Not you."

Auntie Alice smiled at her. "I know. And they won't soon forget it."

We all laughed at that. Somehow, Alice always found the humor in EVERYTHING. I loved that about my family, they would always find the humor in something and everything.

Liz and I just finished eating before everyone in the house went rigid. I looked at my sister; she was looking back at me with a confused look. We wondered through our family's thoughts, even our mother's. They were all scared and nervous.

Mom was shaking. "Edward, what—"

"I don't know, but they aren't going to leave before seeing us."

Mom started shaking more, then Dad wrapped his arms around her.

"Who's The Volturi?" asked Liz. From the looks our family gave her, she must have done some deep digging.

"The Volturi…is a very powerful coven of vampires. We met them before, when that thing with our father and mother happened." answered Grandpa.

"You mean with Dad left." I said.

"Yes, then they found out about your mother. And found out that she knew what we were. They said she either needed to be changed or they'd kill her."

Liz growled. "They aren't nice people." she stated.

"No, they aren't." answered Auntie Alice.

"But why would they want to see us? To make sure Mom was changed?" I asked.

"Mostly likely. But, we don't know what they will say about you two." said Grandma.

Liz smiled. "Well, we'll give them something to say." I smiled; I knew what my sister meant.

"No! Please no! Don't let them know what you two can do!" Our mother said, worry was written all over her face.

"Fine, but if they started ANYTHING…" my sister warned. My mother sighed and nodded.

"Only if…"she replied.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

It was only fifteen minutes later that my family went on the defense. I was going to ask if they were here, but the knock on the door answered my question.

Grandpa went and answered it.

"Aro, good too see you." he lied.

"Carlisle! How good it is to see you!"

I saw Mom get closer to Dad; she was really worried.

"Come on in." Grandpa said. I moved slightly closer to my sister. I didn't like these people, and I only saw one so far.

Other members followed in behind Aro, which we later found out to be Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Marcus, Caius, and Heidi. I tried not to look at their eyes, they were red.

I felt Liz stiffen beside me, she was ready to fight already; and they just got here! After they were all settled, Grandpa spoke.

"So, what brings you here, Aro?"

"Oh, Carlisle! You must know. We're here to see if Bella was changed!"

"Well, as you can see, she was." Grandpa said, gesturing to Mom. Dad had his arms wrapped around her tightly; Mom was staring at me and Liz. She was worried for us.

"Wonderful! Simply wonderful!" Aro looked over and me and my sister then did a double take. I had to suppress a snicker; his expression was priceless.

"And who might they be, Carlisle?"

Grandpa hesitated before answering. "They're…Edward's and Bella's children."

Aro's mouth dropped open, along with the other members. They weren't expecting that.

"They're…children?" he asked, slightly breathless. I was fighting the urge to laugh.

"Yes, my children." Dad answered. He didn't sound, or look, happy.

"Children…"Aro whispered.

"How?!" demanded Jane. She looked very angry.

"The same way humans have children, how else?" answered Uncle Emmett. Grandpa shot him a look that made him shut up.

Jane shot him a look. All of a sudden, Uncle Emmett was on the ground, screaming and clutching his head. Auntie Rose was at his side in a blink of an eye.

"Emmett! Emmett!" she screamed. Grandma had a frightened look on her face. Grandpa looked at Jane.

"Stop it! Please, stop!"

Jane just smiled, and Uncle Emmett's screaming increased.

Everything after that was a blur.

I heard Liz scream, rather roar, and saw her jump from the couch and on to Jane. Uncle Emmett's screaming stopped.

Liz was snarling, and tearing at Jane's face. Jane was screaming, covering her face with her hands.

"Lizzy! Stop!" screamed my mother. Liz wouldn't listen, Jane hurt one of our family members and she wasn't going to stop.

Liz kept tearing at Jane, then, the one named Alec, came up from behind Liz, and tore her off, sending her flying out the window.

All I heard was a crash before I was on Alec. I tore at him, tearing up the skin on his bear arms. He fought me back, growling and ripping at me. He scratched at my face, leaving four marks on it. I screamed. And that's what set her off.

Liz came flying back through the window, her eyes blacker than coal. She saw what Alec did, and was on him in an instant. She tore at him, his eyes, his face, his neck. There was nothing but bright red scratches on him. Jane got up from the floor, running to Alec, who was laying on the floor, unmoving.

I pulled Liz back from him, I didn't want Jane to hurt her. I stood infront of my sister, just in case.

Jane looked at Alec, calling his name. But I knew, I knew there was no point. Liz had killed him.

Jane placed Alec's head down carefully. She stood slowly, her shoulders shaking.

"You killed him." she said, her voice was shaking. "You killed him!" she turned and her eyes were black. "WHY?!" she screamed.

Liz answered. "Hurt my brother, you get killed." her voice was hostel.

Jane shrieked, and pounced on my sister. He clawed at her face, trying to tear her apart. I pulled her off Liz, throwing her against the wall.

"He's not dead! If he was, he would be nothing but dismembered body parts and ashes!" I screamed at her.

I was angry. Never attack my sister.

Jane was about to attack again before Aro stepped in the middle.

"Stop it! There is no need for this! Jane, you should've stopped with Emmett. You brought it on yourself!"

"But.." she started.

"No. Be quiet."

Jane didn't say another word.

As I said, Alec wasn't dead, just almost. He stured, making Jane run to his side. My family was wide-eyed and staring at me and my sister. They knew what would happen if anyone hurt the other twin. The other would attack.

"That was some great fighting." said Aro, stepping towards us. My sister and I growled, letting him know to stay away. He stepped back, his eyes wide.

"Why, what's wrong, children? I won't hurt you." He stepped closer to Liz, making me jump in front of her, snapping my teeth at him. He jumped back, falling to the ground.

"So angry…" he whispered.

"Only if you hurt the other." answered Grandpa. "They are very protective of the other; and the family."

Aro nodded, "That's why she attacked Jane…"

"Yes."

Aro got up from the floor, turning to Grandpa, his eyes never looking away from my sister and me.

"How strong are they?" he asked. Grandpa shrugged.

"We don't know yet."

Aro smiled.

"NO!!" screamed Dad.

"Attack them." Aro said, the other members of the Volturi stepped forward, I crouched beside Liz, she growled, crouching next to me.

Next thing I know, there was snarling and fury's of white skin everywhere.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

**What did you guys think? Like it, hate it? The next chapter is the fight between the twins and The Volturi.**

**Review please!**

**Deadly Black Viper**


	8. Killing Spree

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Chapter Eight**_

**Elizabeth's POV**

I growled, daring them to come any closer.

Unfortunately, they did.

Jane jumped on me, sending me to the floor. She tore at my face and neck; I covered them with my hands. I rolled over, pushing her off. I was on my feet before she could get her balance. I tore at her back, leaving bloody marks on her back.

She would be my first on to kill. She hurt Uncle Emmett, and then she hurt my brother. She wasn't going to get away.

She turned on me, forcing my back to the wall. I sent her flying with my mind. Thank God I could move things.

I jumped on her, tearing at her face and arms. I grabbed her wrist, twisting and pulling hard. I heard her scream before I tore her arm out of her socket. She was screaming so loud! I grabbed hold of her other arms, forcing it at an odd angle.

"Listen, and listen well." I whispered in her ear. "Hurt my brother, or anyone in my family, and I'll kill you. You hear me?!" I shook her.

She nodded, dry sobbing loudly.

"Good." I let go of her arm, and stood up. I was looking down at her when I heard him scream. I looked over at my brother; Felix had him pinned on the ground. I turned to go help him when Jane kicked my legs out from under me.

I cursed, falling on my hands hard. Jane was pulling my head back with my hair.

"Now, you listen and listen well. I don't care that you pulled my arm off. But you hurt Alec."

I didn't let her finish. I flipped over, grabbing hold of her other arm. I pulled until it was out of its socket. She screamed, jumping away from me. I stepped closer to her, grabbing hold of her head, and ripped it off her body.

I heard my mother scream, and Alec was on top of me before I could look at her. He ripped at my throat, trying to tear it out. I screamed, then I felt Alec's weight thrown of me. I looked up, seeing my brother tear Alec apart.

Alec and Jane were the weak ones.

My brother and I had to fight the others back to back. I fought Felix and Anthony fought Demetri. I snarled, jumping at Felix and ripping out his throat. Before he could do anything, I ripped his head off, just like Jane's.

I looked over and my brother and Demetri. He had my brother pinned against the wall. Anthony screamed when Demetri tore at his stomach. I threw Felix's head at Demetri, forcing his to look at me.

He stepped towards me, my brother grabbing hold of his shoulders and ripped him in half.

I looked over at my family, Auntie Alice was on the floor, dry sobbing. I knew that they were afraid. Of the fact my brother and I could get hurt, or the fact that we just killed four members of the most powerful vampire coven.

Heidi was the next one who attacked me. She pulled me by my hair and kicked me in the stomach. I was on the floor, gagging from the force.

She smiled sweetly at me, a bit too sweet. She bent down, wrapping her head around my throat. She picked me off the floor and squeezed my neck. I felt my airway closing; there were black dots in front of my eyes. I heard Anthony's roar and felt Heidi's hand loosing on my neck.

Anthony had torn her wrist from her arm, making her let go. She screamed, clutching her arm to her chest. Anthony grabbed her arms, and pulled hard. I heard them snap and watched at they fell to the ground.

Anthony grabbed her jaw, and tore it off her face. I watched her body fall to the floor, switching a few times before becoming still.

Marcus and Caius were the only ones left.

They looked at my brother and me, then looked at each other. There was fear coming from them, but they attacked anyway, knowing their fate. Kill, or be killed.

I took on Marcus and Anthony took on Caius.

Marcus grabbed my arms. Before he could pull them off, I flipped, sending him on the ground. He let go, covering his face from my nails. It didn't help him much. I grabbed his hands, tearing them off. He screamed, kicking off him. He jumped on me, nothing much he could do with no hands.

He snapped his teeth at me, coming awfully close to my neck. I grabbed his head, twisted it to the side. I heard his neck snap and I pulled his head off.

I pushed his heavy body off me, looking over at my brother. He just pulled one of Caius legs off, making him scream for death.

"Kill me!" he screamed. "Just kill me!"

I smiled, stepping closer to him. I bent down to look at his eyes.

"You want to die? Why?" I asked.

"Because, the pain! Stop the pain! Kill me!"

I smiled, making him look at me.

"And what if we don't? What if we let you suffer?"

His eyes widened, disbelieve was in them.

"Please…" he whispered. "Kill me…."

I sighed, "If that's what you want…" I nodded at Anthony.

"Thank you…" he said before Anthony ripped off his head.

We stood, and turned to Aro. He looked afraid, no longer smiling.

"You….you killed them. You killed them all!" he screamed, turning to Grandpa.

"They're monsters! Monsters!"

"You told the other to attack them after we told you what would happen! It was your fault!"

"Why would you let such evil beings roam this Earth?! They could kill us all!"

"Aro, you brought it upon yourself!" screamed Dad.

"Monsters!" he screamed, launching himself at me and Anthony.

Anthony jumped in front of me, blocking Aro's attack. Aro was force to the ground by Anthony's punches and kicks. He crawled in to a ball and shook, dry sobbing.

"Evil monsters…." he whispered.

"Call us that again…" I warned.

He looked at me, then stood up. He smiled at me.

"Evil….Monsters…." he said.

I jumped at him, forcing my right fist through his chest and out his back. I held his bloody, unbeating heart in my hand.

I smiled, looking in to his eyes. There was nothing but fear in them, his mouth was open, blood pouring out of it.

I pulled my arm out of his chest, his heart still in my grasp.

He dropped to the floor in a bloody heap. I threw his heart on top of his body. No use for it with me.

I looked at Anthony and he was looking back at me. We were afraid our family would hate us, even try and kill us now.

We slowly turned to them. Our Mother, Father, Aunties, Uncles, Grandma and Grandpa were all dry sobbing. Mom and Auntie Alice were on the floor. Auntie Rose was being held up with Uncle Emmett's strong arms. Dad was staring at us, like we were aliens or something. Grandma's eyes were wide and filled with fear, her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. Grandpa was just staring at us like Dad was.

I looked at Anthony, I was scared. He wrapped his arms around me, trying to hold me still.

"Let's just go." he said.

I nodded, heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Mom screamed and run to us, holding each of us in a tight hug.

I stood there for a moment before grabbing on to her and cried. I just cried. And I heard Anthony crying too.

Mom held us like that and let us just cry while the rest of the family gathered the remains of The Volturi. They took them outside and then I smelled smoke and fire.

After about an hour of crying and burning, they came back in. I pulled away from Mom and turned to my dad. He looked at me and smiled his famous crooked half smile.

I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. He picked me up and held me like I was a two year old again.

"Daddy…"I sighed, tears still flowing from my eyes.

Our family knew we didn't mean to kill them all. They knew that if someone hurt the other, we would attack. It was instinct. And the fact we were under attack left and right, didn't help much.

Daddy carried me to the bathroom and sat me down on the counter. He wiped Aro's blood from my arm and face. When he was finished, he smiled at me and picked me up again. He carried me to my room, and laid me down on my bed, and covered me up. I didn't even know I was tired until he did.

"Daddy, I'm really sorry…" I started. He stopped me by placing his index finger on my lips.

"Just sleep. It will all be better when you wake up."

I smiled, nodding my head. Daddy always made things better.

He kissed the top of my head and turned to leave.

"Daddy!"

"Yes?" he turned in the doorway to look at me.

"Anthony…"

"Will be here in a minute. Your mother is taking care of him right now."

I smiled again and nodded my head.

"Night, Daddy."

"Night, baby."

He left the door open, knowing Anthony would come soon. And he did; three minutes after Daddy left.

"Anthony," I said, scooting over to make room for him. He climbed in under the covers with me and looked at me.

"Mom washed the blood from me hands and arms." he said.

"Daddy washed the blood from me too. You think that they were washed us from what we did?"

"I don't know, most likely."

I closed my eyes and nodded. I pressed my forehead against his; and he let me.

That's how we were. If one was upset, or both, we would sleep in the same bed, our foreheads pressed together.

And that was how we fell asleep. Together like always.

**O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O **

**Well, there you have it. In one night, two chapters. Feel special.**

**Well, the twins went on a slight killing spree, no duh. Tell me if you think it was good or bad.**

**Reviews would be nice, exceptsily (I know I spelled that wrong, my computer is stupid and wont do spell check.) for this chapter. I have to know what you guys think about the twins in this one.**

**Thanks and Keep Reading**

**Deadly Black Viper**


	9. AN This is a MUST READ

**A/N: I got this one review, saying that the Volturi couldn't bleed. I know this, but the story would have been better if they could. So, I made them bleed. Besides, vampires drink blood right? So, doesn't it make sense that the blood they drink would go through their body before they dispose of it? **

**I also know that I haven't updated in FOREVER! And I thank everyone for patiently waiting. I'm pretty sure there will be no more A/Ns after this one. And as a reward for waiting so long, I've decided that there will be 2 new chapters every week, starting this week (3-29-10, Monday). I hope then people will forgive me.**

**I've also gotten lots of reviews asking why Jacobs scent was on Bella in the first chapter. Don't worry; I'll explain it further on in the story. **

**Well, that's all I wanted to say. Please review and read my other story I have up called "I Need You". But, if you like Alice, you might be mad at me O.O But she's still in it at some points. Don't worry, it's a good story. It made my friend cry and she doesn't understand Twilight. **


	10. What Now?

**As promised, here's a brand new chapter! Every Monday and Friday there will be a new chapter….unless something unexpected happens… Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O **

_**Chapter Nine**_

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe what I saw. My children, my own pride and joy, just killed the most powerful vampire coven. All of them!

I walked to my room; Bella was there, staring out the window.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She turned to me, her butterscotch eyes looked like they were crying, if she could.

"I don't know what to do. I just watched my children tear to pieces the very people I was afraid of for so long. I'm glad they're gone, but, I think I'm afraid of my own children." She broke down, dry sobbing again. Thank God Anthony and Liz were asleep.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"I know, love. I don't know what to do either." I whispered softly in her hair. "Let's go see the others. They're in the living room."

She nodded and I took her hand. We walked in to the room to see a Emmett and Jasper trying to fix the lamps and windows that were broken. Esme and Alice were fixing furniture. Rosalie was trying to put the pictures back in their place.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"In his office. He's thinking about what to do." answered Esme.

Bella went over to Rose, helping her place some pictures on the wall. I turned and walked back up the stairs towards Carlisle study. I was about to knock when he whispered, "Come in, Edward."

I entered the large room, book cases and paintings everywhere. I remember when I brought Bella to the house for the first time. I gave her the grand tour, and Carlisle and I told her about the paintings. She liked his office for all the books.

I couldn't look Carlisle in the face. I wondered if he thought my parenting skills were horrible.

"Edward, I don't know."

"Me neither. Do you think I failed in raising them?"

Carlisle's hand stilled on the paper he was writing. He looked up at me, looking me in the eye.

"No. I don't think you or Bella failed anything. I just think Anthony and Liz were put in to something that they felt they couldn't handle. So, they fought. It's what we do, Edward. It's normal. What's not normal is how they were able to do it."

"I know," I said, "I just don't know what to do. We can't act like it didn't happen. And now Bella thinks she might be afraid of our own kids! Carlisle, I don't know what to do." I sat in the chair across from him in front of his desk, burying my face in my hands.

I heard Carlisle sigh. "I know, Edward. But I don't know what to do. I guess the best thing we can do, is try to get past it, wait until they want to talk about it. It's worse for them then it is for us."

I nodded, my head still in my hands. "I know." I looked at Carlisle before smiling. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Edward."

After talking to Carlisle, I felt a bit better. I just hoped Bella would be okay; she was so frightened. And my children, what could be running through their heads? Like, Bella, I can't read their minds, not unless they want me to.

I opened the door to mine and Bella's room. Alice was sitting on the bed next to Bella.

"Alice," I nodded my head to her.

"Edward! I'm glad you're here. I was just telling Bella about a vision I saw."

I didn't bother reading her mind; I already saw when she was having the vision.

"You mean the one were Anthony and Lizzy wake up tomorrow and they don't hate themselves?"

"I hate you, you meanie mind reader!"

I just laughed as I walked over to Bella and kissed her forehead.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"A little better. It helps to know that they're going to be okay. I don't blame them for what they did. Any of us would have done the same thing."

I nodded and smiled at her. I was glad she wasn't upset.

Night slowly was erased by the light of the sun coming up.

"Should we go wake them?" Bella asked me.

"No. Let them sleep. After yesterday, I think they need it."

Bella nodded and looked out of the window.

"Now that the Volturi is gone, what's going to happen?"

"I don't know," I told her, "Maybe the next family will take over, maybe they won't. We'll just have to wait and see."

"I don't like this 'wait and see'. We have to 'wait and see' if our children will be okay, we have to 'wait and see' what happens to the vampire world, and the world itself, it bothers me to no end, Edward!"

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. "I know, love. But that's what we're suppose to do."

"I still don't like it."

I just smiled and kissed her.

**Lizzy's POV**

I woke up with a major headache. I think it was from being thrown in to the wall so many times. My hand was cramped too from holding on to Anthony's all night.

I looked over at Anthony and saw him looking back at me.

"Morning," I said, sleep still in my voice.

"Morning," he whispered back.

"Anthony? How much trouble do you think we're in?"

"I don't know. A lot maybe. We killed people yesterday, Liz. I don't think we can cover this up."

"Wanna know what makes this worse? I don't feel bad about it. Those people were evil and I don't feel bad that we killed them."

"I know. I don't feel bad either."

"Aren't we suppose to feel bad though? Or are we like those people on the crime network that kill just because they can?"

"I don't think we're like them at all. They killed people because they wanted to and because their victims were weaker then them. We killed because we felt under attack, and we were. When they came in to our house, we weren't thinking "Oh, lets kill the Volturi!" We just attacked when we were under attack. We killed out of self defense. Granted, it didn't look like self defense, but it was. I think that's why we don't feel bad."

I just nodded, turning his words over in my head. I'd have to talk to Dad or Carlisle before I felt better.

Seeing my questioning look, Anthony suggested we go get something to eat. Again, I just nodded; I didn't think I was ready to see the family yet.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**This chapter was a little slow. But I thought it was essential. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**

**Deadly Black Viper**


	11. Possession?

**Hey guys. Well, even though I've updated a lot, I'm not getting any reviews. Maybe I should just end both my stories because no one is reading them. **

**Well, I'll post this chapter and another one for "I Need You" but if I don't get reviews, I don't think I will continue.**

**On with the story I guess**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_**Chapter Ten**_

**Anthony's POV**

I was more worried about Lizzy then I was about me. Her mind deals with so many things all day every day that I wonder how she doesn't crack.

As we went down the stairs to the kitchen, I smelled eggs and bacon cooking. I knew the others hated the smell, but since Lizzy and I are half-human, we love the smell. Well, I do. Lizzy is more of a eggs and toast person. She doesn't eat meat if she doesn't have to.

Some would think "Well, how does she drink blood then if she doesn't eat meat?" That's the thing; she doesn't need to eat meat to drink blood. They're two totally different things.

I pulled one of the stools up to the counter and sat down; Lizzy sat down next to me. I looked at my sister carefully. Her light brown hair (it use to be blonde but as she grew it changed. It doesn't help that she doesn't go outside much anymore) was up in a high ponytail, her eyes looked tired and sad; the clothes she was wearing were baggy on her. I could tell today was not one of her days.

It wasn't one of my days either. My clothes were also baggy and my hair wasn't combed. Granted it's a lot like my dad's and is naturally messy, but I like to try and tame it.

I sighed as my mother put a plate of food in front of me. I looked up at her to see her smiling at me. I tried to smile back but failed. I guess last night is bothering more then it should.

My mother noticed mine and Lizzy's miserable mood and said, "Don't worry, babies. Everything will be okay. Dad and Grandpa Carlisle are working on things right now."

"But what's going to happen, Mama?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, right now I know that we're going to Italy. Someone has to tell them that the Volturi is…gone."

"Who's they?" I asked.

"The people who work for them and their Wives. It's a long story about them."

"Are we doing too?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes, they have to hear about what happened."

"Can't they just read our minds?" I asked.

"No, only Aro, your father and you two can do that."

"I don't wanna go." Lizzy sighed.

"You never wanna go anywhere outside the state." I told her, chuckling.

She stuck her tongue out at me. My mother laughed and turned towards the sink to wash the dishes she used. Lizzy and I ate our breakfast in silence.

When we were finished, we gave our plates to our mother and went to the living room to watch some T.V. Lizzy sat on the couch with her legs stretched out in front of her. I sat in the armchair across the room from her. Her stomach was in knots about the whole thing and mine already was; I didn't want to have her pain on top of mine.

We flipped through the channels until we got to Spongebob. It was one of Liz's favorite shows so I put it on for her. She started laughing when Patrick went crazy on Valentine's Day because he thought Spongebob didn't get him a valentine. Personally, I don't like Spongebob. I just put up with it for my sister.

**3 Hours Later**

THREE HOURS OF SPONGEBOB!!!! And why did I watch three hours of Spongebob?! For my sister. I love my sister to death, but I don't think I'll ever do that again.

I was reading a book I picked out of Dad's collection to try and rib my brain of the image of Spongebob when I heard my sister scream. I dropped my book and ran down the stairs from my room to the computer room where my sister was at.

When I ran in to the room, I saw the swivel chair knocked over on its side and the keyboard hanging from the desk. I looked around for my sister and saw her rubbing her head with her back against the wall.

"Lizzy!" I called and started running towards her when she rose in the air and flew in to the wall beside me. She wasn't moving after she landed. I ran to her and pulled her rosary beads from my pocket; I always have some of her beads with me for such things. I put them around her neck and held her as I heard my father and mother run in to the room.

"What happened?" My mother said with worry in her voice.

"Another attack," I replied through grit teeth.

My father came over and checked Liz's head. She had a few cuts and some new bruises were already starting to form.

Mom clicked her tongue as Dad took her from my arms. He was carrying her out of them from when I started to follow him. He carried her to her room and laid her gently on her bed.

"Should I go look for Carlisle?" my mom asked Dad.

"No, he's hunting now. It wouldn't be a good idea. Besides, she'll be fine. She just got knocked out. When she wakes up, make sure doesn't go back to sleep. And if she throws up, we have to take her to the hospital."

Mom just nodded as she pushed Liz's hair from her forehead. I sat next to my sister on the other side of her bed. I wasn't going to leave until she woke up.

"Anthony, keep an eye on her." Dad told me as he took mom away. I just nodded.

I sat there and waited for my sister to wake.

**Liz's POV**

It was dark where I was. My eyes were open but I couldn't see where I was. I heard voices from somewhere but I didn't know where. I knew it wasn't anyone in my family. This voice sounded dark and menacing. It didn't sound really human. That's when I knew what it was. It was the demon that fought me before Anthony came in to the room.

I tried to wake myself up but I couldn't. I heard my body calling out to my brother and I felt him trying to wake me. The demon felt this too and pushed me away before "waking up".

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Well there you have it! I heard from one of my reviewers that they liked the supernatural stuff and it gave me an even better idea then what I started out with.**

**Well, thanks for reading and please review,**

**Deadly Black Viper**


	12. Demon Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**Anthony's POV**

As I waited for Liz to wake up, I saw her having what I thought was a nightmare. But when she woke up an hour later, I suddenly realized that I was wrong. When I asked her how she felt, she snapped at me and said fine in an angry tone. She's never done that before.

As the day went on, everyone noticed that Lizzy was acting different. She snapped and yelled at Auntie Rosalie and Uncle Jasper for being too pushing when all they asked was how she felt.

"Something doesn't feel right," Uncle Jasper said when Lizzy was out of ear shot.

"I know. What did you pick up from her?" I asked.

"Anger. Lots of anger and despair. But it doesn't feel like Lizzy. It feels like something else."

I nodded my head. "I know. When I try to get in to her head, there's something blocking me. And it doesn't feel like Lizzy's mind either."

At that moment, we heard Lizzy screaming at my mother and went to see what was wrong.

"You're stupid! You're so stupid! I asked you to leave me alone but you couldn't even do that! How did you ever pass high school? How I ever got a mother like you, I'll never understand!" Lizzy screamed at our mother. Mom looked like she would cry if she could.

"Elizabeth! Take that back and tell your mother you're sorry!" Dad scolded her, his eyes black.

"No, I don't think I will. I don't wanna," she said as she started to turn away.

Dad grabbed her arm and spun her back around. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said I didn't want to say sorry. She probably wouldn't be able to comprehend what I was saying to her. I think I used too big of words for YOU already."

I was shocked by what Lizzy was saying and doing. The Lizzy I knew would never talk to our parents like that. This wasn't Lizzy.

"I grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. "What's wrong with you? You've never acted like this before."

Lizzy's eyes flashed from her normal brown/gold color to red when I yelled at her. I gasped and stepped away from her. Then it hit me. Lizzy wasn't acting like this BEFORE the last attack. And the whole time she was unconscious, she looked like she was straggling.

"You're possessed," I whispered, "That's why I can't read your thoughts and why Uncle Jasper thinks it's not really you he feels."

Lizzy got this wicked smile on her face and her eyes changed to the red color they were before; her face got darker, more evil looking then it was before.

"You're right," she said, "Your sister put up a great fight for me, but I still won. And you know what? I think I'll keep her body."

The voice that came from Lizzy was not hers. Her voice was sweet, and sounded like music when she talked. This voice was raspy and very low. It sounded like a demons voice.

"What the hell?" I heard Uncle Emmett say.

The picture frames in the living room started shaking and falling off the wall. The lamps started to flicker and the T.V. started changing channels on its own. Lizzy smirked and her eyes got brighter. The pictures that fell started to whip past my head. I ducked to avoid being it.

I've always attacked when I was attacked. But I was never attacked by my own sister before. I stood there with wide eyes as I looked at her. She started to laugh; this laugh was the most evil thing I have ever heard.

The pictures started spinning in the air like floating razor blades. It hurt to get it by them. The lamps were yanked from the wall and thrown against the walls. The T.V. exploded, sending glass shards everywhere. Mom ran to me and covered my body up with hers so the glass wouldn't cut me.

The whole time Lizzy was laughing. The rest of the family was on the floor, crouching down so not to be hit. I looked at their faces. Uncle Emmett's looked worried and angry at the same time. He was holding on to Auntie Rosalie, who had a horrified look on her face. Auntie Alice looked scared and hid behind the couch. Uncle Jasper looked like he was in pain, and Mom, Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme and Dad all looked at Lizzy like she grew a second head.

I heard all the doors and windows up the stairs opening and closing rapidly. A wooden dining room chair was picked up and thrown at the wall, breaking in to tiny wooden fragments. I wanted to cry, to cry for my sister.

As soon as it started, it stopped. I looked back at Lizzy and saw her head was down, her chin on her chest. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. I ran to her and held her in my arms, calling her name.

**Lizzy's POV**

I didn't like it at all! I hated what this evil creature was doing to my family. I hated what it said to my mother and father.

I tried to pull it back and take control over my body. It was a hard battle, but for a minute I was able to get through.

"Anthony…" I whispered, "Anthony, go get my rosary Hurry before he comes back…" My voice sounded weak to me.

Anthony nodded and gently laid me down and ran to get my rosary. He was back within three seconds. He put it around my neck as soon as I lost control of the demon, but I had what I needed to win the war.

**Third Person POV**

Lizzy laid on the ground with her family, in a circle, around her; their faces where filled with worry. Lizzy's eyes were closed for a long time; the family thought maybe she was sleeping. Until her eyes snapped open and started shifting side to side at a rapid pace. Her body started to convulse and a weird noise was coming out of her mouth. It was a mixture of Lizzy's voice and the demon's.

Bella started to sob at the sight of her daughter. Edward went and wrapped his arms around her.

Lizzy's skin started to flash between her pale, beautiful skin to the dark, gray skin the demon took on. Her eyes flashed between red and brown.

The last thing anyone heard was the horrifying scream that ripped from Lizzy's body. Her body went still after.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**I know, I don't think I did a good job. But I hope you guys liked it. What's gonna happen to Lizzy? And will the demon take over her body and soul completely?**

**Thanks for reading and please review,**

**Deadly Black Viper**


	13. Dissapointed in the Lack Of Reviews

**Another Author's Note**

**Well thanks to the lack of reviews no matter how hard I try, I'm not going to write anymore. No one reads them, at least any more. And the people who do read them, insult me about them. I'm not being a baby about this, I just don't think it's fair that I was trying so hard to please all of you and got nothing.**

**If you want my stories to continue, please, review them and let me know if you REALLY think I just continue them. **

**Deadly Black Viper**


End file.
